Harry Potter and a Year He'll Never Forget
by ChelseaLightheart1000
Summary: Harry Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts and things have changed alot. Not only has Voldmort killed the Dursley's, but there is something new in the air. Harry notice's someone that he new his whole life at Hogwarts and that person i s Hermione. R-n-R


Hi everyone I'm sorry to have to say this but I am taking off the last story and putting one that I think is better. Oh and if you are wondering it is the same story but and changed it a lot so R/R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Chapter 1**

**The Book**

****

It was a quiet night on Privet Drive all the cars were in there drive way and all the lights were off. Everyone was asleep except for one boy in number 4. Harry Potter's completion was still the same. The same black hair, the same green eyes, and the same lighting scar on his head. The only difference in him was that he was much taller and muscular, and also the Dursley's decided to get Harry contacts so he didn't have to wear glasses anymore.

Harry wasn't the most normal person on Privet Drive. Actually he wasn't normal at all, and his lighting scar was the most unusual thing about him. You see he got the scar when was only a year old, he got it from the most feared and dark wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort.

At the Dursley's house there wasn't much for Harry to do even though the Dursley's were asleep but, Harry didn't have anything to do in the day time either because the Dursley's hated him so much. And the only contact with anyone in the wizarding world was his friends Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, but he was still happy to hear from them.

Harry was quietly and boredly looking through stuff that was supposed to give information about jobs he was interested in. He was extremely interested on being either a Pro Quidditch Player for the Wasps of England, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or a Auror.

"Huh I can't decide," Harry said to himself, "I guess I'll just think about it later."

Harry sat up got all the papers he was looking at and dropped them in his trunk. Then he plopped down on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling.

After a while there was a tap on the window. Harry looked up at it and saw his owl Hedwig. Harry dully got up and opened the window. His owl flew in with a huge package. Harry untied it and Hedwig flew to her cage and fell asleep.

Harry sat back down on the bed and opened the package there were four birthday presents in it. Harry picked up the first one, and read the letter. It was from Hermione it said.

Dear Harry,

I hope you're alright. I sent you this present because it might come in handy for this year. It's a Defense Against the Dark Arts Kit I put it together myself.

I got it for you because I knew how much you like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well I better go. I hope you like it. Bye.

Love from,

Hermione

P.S. I look a lot different. If you want to see me there's a picture of me in the envelope. Bye Harry.

Harry eyes went wide. He looked in the envelope, and sure enough there was a picture in there. He took it out and when he saw it his mouth dropped open. "Wow!" he said to himself.

Hermione didn't have curly/wavy hair anymore instead it was supper strait, her teeth was beautifully in line, and also she was more developed.

"Wow," he repeated. Harry couldn't believe it she looked well beautiful. He put the picture down, and picked up the present she sent him. He unwrapped it and inside was a lot of useful books. One was called "1,000,000 Defensive Spells and Charms." He also had some potions. He looked through everything and thought it was all interesting.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said to himself while looking at the picture. Then he carefully picked up the present and set it down inside his trunk. He went back to the bed and got the next one. This one was from his other best friend Ron. The letter attached to it said:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

How are you? Me I'm fine. Hey I found out something that might interest you. I found out that when you turn 17 you're an official wizard and also able to Apparate. Once you passed the test.

Well anyways did you get the picture of Hermione I did. She looks really different I keep tell myself that it not her in the picture, but she insisted that it was. Still she looks really different.

Anyways I hope you like picking on your cousin. Bye.

Ron

P.S. I hope you like the present.

Harry put the letter down, and got the present that Ron sent. He unwrapped it and inside was a State-of-the –Art, Limited Addition Golden Snitch. Harry was amazed. 'How in Gods name could Ron have paid for this?' he asked himself.

Harry knew the Weasleys well enough to know that they wasn't the richest wizards around. With seven kids they could not afford many things. And this was one of them.

He shook his head and put the snitch on his side table. Then he picked up the next present. This one was from Hagrid. 'Oh no,' Harry thought. It was a rather small present. So he unwrapped it, inside was a fairy.

Harry smiled and let it out. The fairy flew around the room and landed on top of his wardrobe. Harry just smiled and picked up the letter. It said:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!

I hope you like the present.

It will give off a lot of light.

Well can't talk long so bye.

Hagrid

"Well at least it wasn't a baby hippogriff."

The fairy flew down and sat on Harry's shoulder. He looked at it and asked, "Do you have a name?"

It nodded, flew, picked up a quill, and wrote her name on the parchment. It said, "Jewel."

Harry nodded and picked up the last present. This one did not have a name on it. Harry opened it and a big flash of light then Harry saw writing that keep flashing across the page.

Harry got a quill and some ink and wrote, "Err, Hello this is Harry Potter."

Then someone wrote back, "Hello Harry is that you? It's me Sirius."

Harry's eyes grew wide again; he quickly dipped the quill in the ink again and wrote, "Sirius, I can't believe it. Is it really you?"

"Yes Harry. There's something I need to tell you that I've noticed."

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Well it seems like that you are in your last year at Hogwarts, so Voldemort is going to try and kill you before the school year is over."

"WHAT?!?"

"It's true, but I don't want to worry you so I'm going to tell some surprising news. Wait let me show you."

Harry took a deep Breath, "Ok."

Soon Harry was in a different place. In someone's room. He heard someone coming. He looked around the room and in the far corner next to the bed was a Wardrobe. He quickly got inside and stayed very quiet.

Harry looked through the crack and saw a girl. Then he realized he was in Hermione's room. He kept real quiet then he heard her.

"Oh Sirius if you can hear me please anyway you can please tell Harry that I love him, a lot. If you can send him here right now and let him hear me..."

Harry realized with a big shock that Hermione had a crush on him when he thought it was Ron all along.

Then he had a very crazy idea. He slowly opened the door, and stepped out of the wardrobe. This startled Hermione and she quickly turned around. When she saw Harry she smiled to herself and muttered under her breath, "Thanks Sirius."

"Err... Hi," said Harry awkwardly.

"Harry Potter what where you doing in there?" Hermione asked, "How did you get here?"

"Err... Sirius," Harry muttered.

Hermione's smiled grew wider. She seemed to be very please with this. Then without notice she ran and hugged him around the waist. Harry was really shocked by this sudden reaction, but sorta liked it, a lot. He liked her and never realized it. Harry put his arms around Hermione in return and hudded her back.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked looking up at him.

Harry nodded. "Every bit of it. So is it true you like me?" he asked.

Hermione let go and blushed a bright red. She turned around to where Harry couldn't see. He grinned and grabbed her hand then turned her back around to where she'd look into his eyes.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, but..." he told her razing a finger, "I can tell without words."

"How?" Hermione asked moving closer to him.

Harry smiled. "I can see it in your eyes." Harry then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione kissed back, but then heard footsteps outside her door. She pushed away and looked at the door nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I hear someone coming." she said. "You need to get out of here! Now!"

Harry gulped and his hand. "I hope this works. Bye Hermione." Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Harry then said, "No. 4 Privent Drive, My bedroom." Then he snapped his fingers again and showed up in his room.

"Few! That was close," he told himself.

Then he realized that it was quiet, to quiet. No snores from the other rooms or footsteps in the hall.

Harry looked around then he saw the book on the floor. He picked it up and opened it and read in big letters, "HARRY!! VOLDMORT IS IN YOUR HOUSE!!!"

Harry slammed the book shut and grabbed his wand and waved it all of his stuff piled in his tunck. Then he heard footsteps outside his door.

A yellow light flashed though the lock, and the door opened. But instead of seeing Voldemort, he saw Proferessor Lupin and Mr. Weasley was standing there.

"C-mon Harry we have no time to lose," Mr. Weasley told him. "The Muggles you live with are dead. You-Know-Who killed them, but he couldn't find you so he fled. Do you know how to Apparat?"

"Yes but..."

"There's no time to explain grab your stuff and go!" Proferessor Lupin told him.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"The Black Manor." the proferessor answered.

Harry then turned around, grabbed his tunck and cages. Then snapped his fingers again and disappeared.


End file.
